Eleven Winters of the Mages
by KnightStalker1.0
Summary: A ficcy for our favorite mage Warlic - there aren't many romance fics for him. I can't quite put Vallenncianna as an adventurer though... Anyway, it's almost a teacher/student love story, but not quite. Summary sucks, please enjoy the story - I had a lot of fun writing it! : I apologize in advance for the OOCness at times, but it was necessary to keep the story moving.
1. Chapter 1

Alright - my first, and only (at the moment), completed fanfic! I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I did writing it! Feel free to review if you want - not pushing it!

I don't own the AE characters. I own Vallenncianna, Raige, Raven, Katie, and Vallenn.

* * *

Dear Brand New Diary #23,

It is late fall and – oh! Where are my manners? I'm Vallenncianna. I started my apprenticeship under Warlic when I was seven; yes – _that_ young. But that was ten years ago. I have lived with Warlic, Cysero and the Green Mage's Dirty Sock Monkeys, longer than my own family. The two mages, but none of the dirty laundry, have become a sort of estranged family to me: Cysero was that loveably annoying older brother. And Warlic, he's a sort of…well I don't know anymore…it's complicated.

But Cysero – that man was the reason I had to lock up _all_ of my left socks…I only wear right socks now, even on the left foot (they're still _right_ socks gosh darn it!).

Still, Warlic has been acting odd lately. I can understand – but I don't think he understands how much it hurts me, for him to be so far away I mean. Well…it wasn't always like this. Trust me, I should know. What the hell happened, you might be asking? Well, like I said, that's complicated. Well, let's go visit my other diaries – it's the easiest way to fill you in.

Still, I remember it all so well…

_Vallenncianna_

* * *

I know, I know - it's short, please, the rest are longer!


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own the AE characters. I own Vallenncianna, Raige, Raven, Katie, and Vallenn.**

* * *

**Ten years ago, near Frostval (taken from Diary #2):**

"Vallenncianna," Warlic's voice pulled me back to the real world. "What are you doing little one?" he quirked an eyebrow at me.

"I'm…well, I _was_ zoning…" I looked at the table in front of me, and suddenly remembered what my task had been. "Oh," I laughed nervously, "I was trying to disassemble this sock monkey…"

"Do you know what's holding it together?" the mage mused.

"Um, I think maybe last year's gum and dirt could be the binding – at least for keeping the socks on? The bandana is still a mystery," I said with a hint of sarcasm. "Anyway," I shoved the stinky monkey away from me. "It _could _be rather useful. I just need another pillow case."

The eyebrow rose a little higher, "Why do you need 'another pillowcase'?"

I chuckled, "You see," I covered the sock monkey's ears so it couldn't hear me. "I stuff these guys into pillowcases and wash them a few times – then they're _Clean_ Sock Monkeys. The place smells _much_ better every time I clean." I grinned.

"Know any laundry spells?"

"How else can I get them to stay so clean?"

He set a hand on my shoulder, "You're only seven and _already _tearing apart Cysero's creations. Impressive," He smiled down at me. "I'll teach you a binding spell – it'll save us time and many pillowcases."

"Okay! Where do you want the monkey?" I asked him eagerly.

"Do you want to practice on something that moves _that_ much?" He seemed worried.

"If I can cast a binding spell on this little guy, then I can bind easier things too. Right?"

"In _theory_, that's true…" he mused.

"We won't know until we try!" I chirped.

"Alright then, let's get started. Hmm…" He removed his hand from my shoulder. "I'll meet you outside; grab a staff and the monkey. We'll start right away."

I had the spell down within two hours. The Dirty Sock Monkey was a Clean Sock Monkey in five minutes.

As I walked towards the tent to put the monkey in my room, snow started to fall. I gasped in delight.

"Snow! Do you see that Bubbles?" I asked the monkey, "That's snow! That means Frostval is almost here!" I held him up to the sky and spun around.

"You'll be seeing your family soon," Warlic said.

"Yeah – and I get to meet my baby brother too! I'm excited to meet him!" I smiled, but my master noticed that it didn't quite reach my eyes.

"What's troubling you Magelet?" The hand on my shoulder had returned.

"It's nothing…just – not looking forward to a drunken father and his friends…" I muttered.

I was surprised to have a thumb run across my cheek, wiping away tears I hadn't realized had fallen.

"You don't have to go if you don't want to. You know that Valley," he knelt in front of my, looking me in the eyes. I was gently pulled into a semi-tight hug, with Bubbles crushed between us.

The tears came heavier now, but I realized that, if mama and my baby brother went to Aunt Ruth and Uncle Harold's place for Frostval, then papa wouldn't go! He didn't like the Losses, even though he married one.

Cysero's voice came from a distance. "Mail's here! Valley – you got a letter from your mom!"

I pulled away from my mentor, drying my eyes on the sleeves of my robes. I took the letter from the crazy Green Mage.

"Thanks," I whispered, and went to my room.

I heard Cysero say, "What's her issue? Hmpf, whatever…"

I blocked them out. Sitting on my bed, I ripped open the letter.

**_My dearest Vallenncianna,_**

**_I'm not going to be there for Frostval. I love you; you know that – everyone does._**

**_Your baby brother, Vallenn, is staying with your aunt and uncle. They are your family now. I love you so much my baby girl. Never forget that my angel._**

**_Be nice to your cousins and brother, eat your vegetables, and behave for Master Warlic – it was a _****_miracle_****_ that he could take you on as his apprentice. A blessing indeed..._**

**_Death calls me sweetheart. Do NOT, I repeat, DO NOT come looking for me when you are older. You might be able to say hi if you must adventure to the Underworld, but do not try to rescue me. It's not worth it. Please respect that, as it is my dying wish._**

**_Eat your vegetables. Don't let power consume you._**

**_Remember that._**

**_And take care of Vallenn for me. He needs a sister to protect him – for now at least._**

**_Love,_**

**_Mom_**

I sat there – all of me numb. I read the letter ten more times at least.

I don't know how long I sat there – I didn't even cry – I was numb. Everything felt…superficial, ethereal, like it was all a terrifying dream. Even when Warlic came in, I didn't even notice – not right away at least.

He gently pried the letter from my hands and I figured he read it. He stood there: reading, re-reading, or staring, I don't know.

The bed sunk a little under his weight. I sobbed into the shoulder that I found my head resting upon.

That was the first Frostval I spent away from my father.

_Vallenncianna_

_Magelet_


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own the AE characters. I own Vallenncianna, Raige, Raven, Katie, and Vallenn.**

* * *

**Nine years ago, near Frostval (taken from Diary #4):**

I was eight years old now. It was now the one year anniversary of my mother's death.

I walked into the lab where my master was; apparently he was developing a new potion.

I waited a few minutes until one of a three things happened:

1) He acknowledged me first (I learned through Cysero that you do NOT interrupt that man while he is working, unfortunately – Cysero has yet to learn that).

2) He paused for a break.

3) Something went wrong (like an explosion or something) and he started cursing in any tongue he could think of, particularly one _I _couldn't understand. (That's when I run for my room or wherever will be safest.)

Luckily, #3 didn't happen – a combo of 1 and 2 did though. He sighed and put the reagents down.

"You've been there for an hour Valley, what do you want?" he looked at me; tiredness was showing in his face and eyes.

"I'm sorry. I learned through Cysero not to bother you when you're working," I smiled sheepishly.

He smiled at that, "If only the fool had a tenth of the brain you have…"

"You could try an implantation but I don't think it would work," I joked.

"You're probably right there. Now, what have you been patiently waiting so long to ask me Magelet?" he gently smiled at me.

"Well, Master Warlic, I was wondering if we could go visit my mother sometime today…" I asked him quietly, trying hard not to look at the floor.

He sighed, his smile turned sad, "Ah yes, it's been a long hard year hasn't it?" His eyes were full of concern. "Of course we can go visit – if you're sure you want to, that is."

"I should. I never really did say a proper goodbye. Besides – there's a lot I want to tell her about," I told him. "If you don't mind, that is?"

"No, I don't mind at all. This needs to simmer for a few hours so…" he quickly made a magical copy of himself, "We can go now if you'd like."

"Oh, wonderful – let me go get some things. I'll be quick – I promise!" I ran back to my room.

"Take your time Vallenncianna!" he called after me. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"'Take your time Vallenncianna', 'take your time'," I mimicked. "All he's gonna say through my teenage years is 'Hurry up Vallenncianna!'" I chuckled. I still had a good number of years to go before I hit the teens. I collected the small bouquet of flowers I picked and froze for my mother – time would never ravish them - or her. I put on my warmest robes, a rich pink in color (they supposedly brought out my pink eyes and went beautifully with my orange hair), and went back out to meet Warlic.

He was pulling on a set of his warmest robes and had a staff at hand. He flashed a smile at me as he grabbed his staff. I returned the favor as I walked to the tent flap to go outside.

Warlic walked beside me on our way to the cemetery, my arm wrapped securely in his. I knew if I so much as shivered he would ask if I was warm enough.

The snow was gently falling as I approached my mother's grave; I pulled my arm from Warlic's grip.

"Hi mom," I whispered, "Happy Frostval." I set the flowers on her grave, "At lot has happened lately, Vallenn just had his first birthday, big party and all. You should've seen it – he was smiling so much. He looks just like you mama, not a trace of father." I smiled softly. I went on to explain all of the stuff I've learned this past year, and how I've grown a whole ten inches!

It was a while until I was finally able to leave. "And don't worry mama, I'm eating my vegetables."

I touched her gravestone one last time, tracing the letters of her name, and stood up. I walked back to Warlic, who smiled at me and told me to go wait by the tree. He wanted to talk to her too.

**_NOTE FROM THREE YEARS LATER: I learned that talking to someone's gravestone is an actual way to commune with the spirit of the departed. It's not just talking to a rock – you're talking to the spirit, it's just that they can't respond._**

When he got back he smiled at me and gave me a hug. "Are you ready to go home, Valley?"

I looked up at him, "Is there anything we need to get while we're out?"

He thought for a moment, "I don't believe so. Can you think of anything?"

It was my turn to think, and I couldn't think of anything. I shook my head, "Nothing."

"Alright, then I guess we should start heading back," he sighed.

I stepped away to start walking home. While he started trekking away through the snow, I quickly stole back to the tree and grabbed my snowball. I couldn't help it – he's been boring lately so I thought I'd have a little fun. Smile on my face, I aimed and fired – it hit the back of his head. I grinned at his shocked looked as he turned to face me. I bit my lip innocently and waved.

"Vallenncianna," he said threateningly, "What was that for?"

I pulled a thinking face, "That…was for being _boring_ the past few weeks. I haven't seen you smile for a long time nor have I heard you laugh. So it was for being over serious."

He put his face in his hand, covering his eyes. Then he started laughing softly and a smile slowly spread over his face. "You, Vallenncianna," he paused to chuckle some more, "Are something else."

"Is that a good or bad thing…?"

"I'm trying to figure that one out," his hand was at his side. He knelt on the snowy ground and held out his arms, "Come here kiddo."

I went and hugged him and shrieked as he rubbed snow in my hair. "Sneak!"

He just laughed at threw some snow at me. I threw snow back at him and next thing we knew we were in a snowball fight – and we just could _not _stop laughing.

That was the second Frostval I spent with Warlic and Cysero.

_Magelet_

**_NOTE FROM NINE YEARS LATER: This was probably the second best Frostval I've ever had with them…_**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own the AE characters. I own Vallenncianna, Raige, Raven, Katie, and Vallenn.**

* * *

**Eight years ago, near Frostval (taken from Diary #6):**

It's been two years now, since mother left, and three months since the incident with father – and it still hurts, but it hurts less and less. I know it will always hurt but it'll fade to an ache I'm sure. I still wake up crying from the memories of her, and then Master Warlic hears me crying and gets worried. He'll fix me a cup of tea or hot chocolate and calm me down, so I can sleep easy for a little longer.

Lately, it's been getting a little worse, and my memories morph into nightmares. It's been getting harder and harder to get a decent night's sleep.

Right now, it's three in the morning. I'm looking out the window at the softly falling snow and the sliver of the moon peeking out from behind the clouds. It's going to be a snowy Frostval.

The nightmares…they're about my father…

**_Three months ago, late fall (entry #91):_**

I had been collecting reagents for Warlic and I had warned him that these were a little hard to find and I'd be a while, so when we had split up he gave me some extra spells for my arsenal. Well, apparently they don't work too well on humans. I was walking through the town where my father lives; the forest on the other side had all the reagents I'd needed. He was drunk and he jumped me…

Well…

I was lucky to be able to wash the blood out of my robes with a spell and stop the blood flow with another. The pain was eased with some herbs I collected in the forest. I was very glad for preferring a staff over a wand – I couldn't support myself with a wand.

The hard part was when I returned to Master Warlic, and he saw right through the fake smile.

"What happened?" No hello, nothing before that.

His eyes were steely. "Um…had a run in with something…."

I really didn't want to tell him.

I mean, I really, _really, __really_ didn't want to tell him.

"What happened?" his voice had that warning edge he got when he was upset. It's never been aimed at me, but I knew it from when he was yelling at Cysero. "What did you run into?"

"Someone in town…" I shifted my reagent bag and quadruple checked that I had everything he asked for and some more of those healing herbs.

His shoulders sunk, "Who?"

"More like what…" I muttered.

"Did they hurt you?" he asked warily.

"No," I lied.

"I don't like it when you lie to me, Vallenncianna. You've never lied unless it was serious."

"I'm fine, I took care of everything." It was true!

I dug out the reagents he requested and handed them to him. He took them with a scowl.

"I have a few things to take to Lady Celestia," I told him, closing the bag. "May I deliver them now?"

"Let me walk you there," he said.

"I was just going to portal over…but okay…" I sighed in defeat.

"Why portal?" he asked.

"I need to get these herbs to her before they wilt," I replied. It was true – they worked best at their freshest!

"Fine, but I'll go with you," his tone was still dark.

We took the portal over to Sunbreeze Grove; I knocked on the door of Lady Celestia's home.

She opened the door, "Ah, Vallenncianna and Warlic! You must have those reagents for me. Come in, come in!" I had contacted her earlier, telling her of my situation and how I needed to speak with her – _alone._

I opened the bag, discreetly showing her the contents. "Those are perfect! Warlic if you would wait in the tea room please, I want to talk to the little lady."

He nodded, looked at me disapprovingly – as if he _knew_ that I had set this up.

_ I'm sorry master, but I can't tell you,_ I thought and followed the woman in the white robe to the back of the house.

"This is my reagent room," she said, "Feel free to use it whenever you need. For your own purposes of course. Now tell me, what happened dear?" I accepted the cup of tea she offered and told her exactly what had happened – I don't want to write it here, in case Master Warlic gets a little snoopy (he's probably able to piece it from earlier though, he's _not_ stupid…).

Lady Celestia knew exactly what to do to help reverse the physical damage, "But I'm afraid, sweetheart, there isn't anything I can to do about the mental damage."

"I understand," I told her, drinking a bit more of my tea. Memory altering spells were impossible to master, and even harder to use. It was far too risky – it may take all of my memories.

I had finished my cry-out session and let Lady Celestia apply a healing spell. I took the salve from her and walked into the bathroom, applying it where necessary.

I closed the jar of green paste and washed my hands. I returned to Lady Celestia. She showed me how to make the salve, and put some more into my jar.

"Don't be shy with it," she said. "I'd rather you'd use too much and run out than to not use enough and not heal."

"I'll need more than this one jar, won't I?" I asked.

"Probably, but like I said. You don't have to worry about needing to use those feminine products yet, so no worries for now."

We had already had that talk, long ago.

I still don't understand why we have to _bleed_ once a month, every month! Why?! What did we ever do to deserve it?!

Oh well – Lady Celestia says it makes us stronger than the men, to bleed once a month and give birth and all that. I can agree. Child birth is the most painful thing in the world according to the stats – and from what I've heard, I can't argue with it _at_ _all_.

I accepted the jar of paste and placed it in my bag.

I thanked her profusely, and she smiled, saying, "It's what I'm here for dear. If there's anything I can do, even if it's just a cup of a tea for a chat – just call. You are always welcome here child, you know that." I couldn't help it, but I hugged her.

"Thank you Lady Celestia," I told her, "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"You're very welcome dear. Now, we must return to Warlic. It seems his patience has been tested enough today."

"Please don't tell him," I begged her, tears welling up in my eyes. "I don't want him to know."

"Alright dearie," she sighed and held me close. I refused to cry and dried my eyes on the sleeves of my robes.

I stepped back and exhaled slowly, "Alright. Let's go," I told her.

We walked back to the tea room, where my master was sitting at the bay window, a cup of tea in his hand. Lady Celestia winked at me, "A calming herbal tea," she whispered.

I smiled; I had an angel helping me.

"Warlic," she called softly. "We're back."

He looked up from his staring session out the window and looked at me, gently but it had an edge to it.

"Everything alright?" he asked. His voice was velvet over steel, smooth but still had an edgy hardness to it.

I nodded, and smiled up at Lady Celestia once more. "Thank you."

"You're always welcome here," she repeated, "Feel free to drop by anytime."

"Thank you for your help Celestia," Warlic added, he knew I had been there for more than just delivering reagents. We left after bidding farewell one more time.

**_Back to original entry, diary #6_**

Master Warlic hasn't mentioned it since, but I can't stop thinking about it. I've emptied nearly three jars of the salve, and have asked Lady Celestia's permission to come over and make another one. She's agreed, of course.

Along with the salve, I've consulted her on my sleeping problems. She's agreed to make a sleeping elixir for me.

The issue now lies with Master Warlic. He hasn't really talked to me outside of lessons, and it's starting to hurt. I just don't want to tell him what happened…but I still want to talk to him. I don't know _why_ I don't want him to know, but I know that I just don't want him to know. I miss talking to him, just talking. He's never been upset with me (to this degree at least), and it kind of scares me. That's why I cry. I miss my mom, I'm scared of my father, and now…I miss Warlic, who's beginning to scare me.

I don't understand why he's not talking to me…and it hurts and scares me all at the same time…

I don't know what I'm going to do. It feels like this Frostval is going to be a quiet one this year – the gloom is just so heavy. If there are smiles on Frostval, then they're going to be false.

…

I just heard an explosion – and I hear Warlic yelling, so either a potion went wrong or Cysero is being himself. It's good to see _some_ things don't change…

_Vallenncianna_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own the AE characters. I own Vallenncianna, Raige, Raven, Katie, and Vallenn.**

* * *

**Seven years ago, one week before Frostval (taken from Diary #8):**

It's freezing outside! The tent exit is covered in ice and we can't get it to melt! And all the other exits are snowed closed. It's kind of funny but it sucks at the same time because we're stuck in here until it melts…

I'm in an armchair in the den, sitting near the cozy fire. I can hear Cysero upstairs; I will have that typically off-key version of "We Wish You a Happy Frostval" stuck in my head for _forever_.

Warlic is stretched out on the couch on the other side of the fireplace, his nose in a spell book. I can't believe he can read that old tome – the pages are yellowed and crumbly, the binding sucks, and the text dates back to the _oldest_ fossils in existence.

I'm looking around the den and have decided it's rather bland. I'll come back to this later.

_Note to self: Left at 4:30. Back at 8:45._

Well, the plan was a success. Remember the bland den? It's not bland anymore. Once I set this book back in my room I went to the storage closet and grabbed some Frostval decorations.

I pulled out some of the garland boxes and called Cysero out of his room. "Hey, Cy, here – hang these up – and try not to destroy too much!" Believe it or not, he _is_ kind of careful when decorating for Frostval. He knows I'll beat him into the ground otherwise.

I used a levitation spell and sent the other boxes downstairs. Wreaths and other garlands, tree ornaments and other decorations were stuffed in these boxes.

I was back in the den. "Whatcha reading Warlic?" I looked over the back of the couch at him. "Oh, just a dusty old tome from the days of young dirt. Okay, I have something better to do!"

He quirked an eyebrow at this, "What exactly do you have in mind?"

"Decorating! This place is so _bland_, and Frostval will be here before we know it! It's only in a week!" I smiled and dropped a doily on his face, "C'mon~ I already have Cysero putting up some garland! I'm not tall enough to hang the wreaths and doing it with magic is so _boring_!"

He sighed in defeat, bookmarking the tome, and removing the doily from his face. "Fine, just let me get this out of harm's way…" He left to put the tome in his room.

I grinned, "Score!" I quietly cheered, dancing around the room. I went over to the boxes, singing some Frostval songs, and dug out some wreaths. I placed them on the coffee table. There were little holly candle wreaths and some more pretty garland, and some pretty ornaments. There were snowman shaped candles, I arranged some of these on the mantle, sitting in the candle wreaths and put some on the kitchen table.

Warlic came back downstairs and started hanging some of the wreaths. As he did that, I climbed in the doorway and hung the pretty gold garland around the doorway on either side. I summoned a few ornaments from the box and hung them from the garland. I dropped down to the ground and looked at my handiwork.

"Good," I told myself, and nodded happily. "Looks better already."

"Valley," Warlic's hand was on his hip, "How did you do that?"

"Oh that's easy! I did this!" I climbed back up the doorway, "See? Easy!"

He smiled, rolled his eyes, and put his hands on my waist, "Get back down here you little monkey!" He laughed.

I laughed too and slowly let go of the doorway. He threw me over his shoulder and gently dropped me over by the boxes.

I got up and smiled at him, tackling him in a hug. He pulled his arms free of my grip and hugged me back. I let go and grabbed a few strands of Frostval lights. Lights in hand, I ran towards the stairs and proceeded to hang them all around the stairway – effectively lighting up the normally gloomy area, making it prettier and safer all in the same shot.

"Magelet," Warlic called. "Where do you want these?"

I hung the last strand of lights and looked to see what my master had.

My eyes widened, "Oh, the nutcrackers!" They had been my great-great-great grandmother's, a gift to her from her _then-_soon-to-be husband. They were hand carved and meticulously painted by my great-great-great grandfather, and they still looked beautiful. They had been handed down from generation to generation.

I thought for a little bit, "It has to be someplace very special, but very safe…where everyone can see them but where Cysero can't destroy them…"

Warlic smiled, "I know exactly where to put these three then."

It was my turn to quirk an eyebrow. "Where?"

He only smiled and trotted back to the den, "Follow me."

He gently set the nutcrackers on the coffee table and walked over to the fireplace. The white-haired mage set my snowmen candles off to the side, and silenced my protests (I was barely able to open my mouth) with a raised finger, "Watch." He removed nine stones from above the mantle. Three stones came out, each new opening with five stones in between, except for two stones on the outside each opening on the ends. There were now three slots, evenly balanced, perfectly sized for my three nutcrackers.

"I never knew you could do that!" I cried excitedly. He gently placed each nutcracker in its slot.

"No, no, no – that one goes in the middle!" I told him as he went to put my favorite one, the one that looks like a mage, on the far left side.

"Sorry, sorry," he raised a hand in surrender. "This one goes in the middle." He placed it in the middle slot. "This one?"

I looked at it and the other one, debating. "That one," I pointed to the nutcracker that looks like a knight, "On the right. And the other one," it looks like a rouge, "on the left."

He placed them accordingly, I looked and looked and it didn't feel quite right. "Switch them."

He did and it all fell into place, "Perfect!" I beamed up at him, "Thank you~!"

"No problem Magelet," he smiled down at me. I bounced over to the rest of the decorations as he replaced the snowmen, placing them on either side of each slot.

I pulled out some more doilies and placed them on the coffee table, which was now absent of wreaths.

After digging through some of the boxes, I found the tall candle that I was looking for, and set it on the center doily. Warlic helped me hang holly around the windows and put the table cloth on the table. Decorating the place was done in no time.

I sighed, happy and content; I looked up at Warlic and hugged him.

"Better?" he asked me.

"Much better," I replied.

"Good, glad you like it," he smiled and hugged me. "Now what do you want to do?"

I couldn't really think of anything, so I said so. "I don't know. What do _you_ want to do?"

He stopped and thought for a bit…

….and then we heard the explosion. "I think I'm going to go check on our roommate, while you stay here and sit by the fire. I'll be right back…I hope…"

"I SAVED THE GARLAND!" the Green Mage hollered down the stairs as Warlic proceeded to assess the damage. Well…I guess it's nice that he cares about Frostval…

_Vallenncianna_

**_NOTE FROM NINE YEARS LATER: This was probably the best Frostval I've ever had with them…_**


	6. Chapter 6

**The song featured here is a "spoof" of My Christmas Card to You by the Partridge Family, I just replaced "Christmas" with "Frostval". I don't own the song. I don't own the AE characters. I own Vallenncianna, Raige, Raven, Katie, and Vallenn.**

* * *

**Six years ago, one week before Frostval (taken from Diary #10):**

"My {Frostval} Card to You" by the Partridge Family has been stuck in my head. I put the radio on in the den and set it to the song that will _not _leave me alone.

_To you and all your family, your neighbors and your friends  
May all your days be happy with a joy that never ends  
May peace and love surround you  
At Frostval time and all the whole year through_

I sighed and swayed to the music, singing along. I danced around the den, singing all the time.

_I'm looking out my window at the softly falling snow  
that dances in the early morning light  
I got my guitar right before me, strummin' a beautiful sound  
Watching it a-comin' down, all around  
On the fields and the farms and the road to town_

I could see the snow falling from outside, even though it was late at night, it was still beautiful, but I prayed there wouldn't be a snow in like last year. We had already decorated so it would be boring if we got snowed in again.

_And I'm thinkin' up a letter that I'm writin' in my head  
A Frostval card to all the folks I love  
Instead of lettin' the postman bring it, I decided I'd rather sing it  
Especially for you, for you_

I didn't notice Warlic come in and watch me. He was dressed in a tunic and breeches, out of his regular robes – it was a nice change of pace. We didn't really wear our robes when we were going to be around the house all day. I kept singing and dancing when he laughed and pulled me into him and started dancing with me.

_To you and all your family, your neighbors and your friends  
May all your days be happy with a joy that never ends  
May peace and love surround you  
At Frostval time and all the whole year through_

It was one of his favorites, or at least one he knew very well because he sang along with me. It was fun. He always opens up near Frostval – it was such an amiable season.

_May your life be filled with sunshine, may your every wish come true  
May you find the sweet fulfillment in everything you do  
May your days be blessed with the very, very best  
Both now and the whole year through  
It says so in my Frostval card to_

He spun me around and pulled me close. I was now up to his shoulders and still had some growing left in me. I was going to be tall – and it was a win-lose because I wouldn't be able to wear high heels.

_You and all your family, your neighbors and your friends  
May all your days be happy with a joy that never ends  
May peace and love surround you  
At Frostval time and all the whole year through  
At Frostval time and all the whole year through_

The song ended and he let me go. He kissed my forehead, smiled sadly at me and then disappeared.

I looked around, bewildered. "What the…?" _What…just…happened?_

This was odd, even for Warlic.

I was soon distracted from my confusion when my baby brother, he's four now, tackled my legs and became a baby koala. "Sissy~…! I wub you sissy~…!"

I picked him up, "I love you too buddy!" He was getting big too, but I was big enough to hold him. Much longer and he'll be a bit too big for me to carry him.

"I get to spend Frostval with you this year sissy!" I was surprised at this.

You see, I normally went over to my aunt and uncle's place for two or three days prior to Frostval and spend the rest here at home with Warlic and Cysero, but never before, have I had family here. Maybe that's why Warlic was acting weird.

"You get to spend Frostval here!? Well that's cool!" I smiled at him and spun around with him in my arms.

When we stopped we were both laughing and dizzy. Then my brother grew serious, "Sissy…?"

"Yes…?"

"Do I have to eat my vegetables here too?" he asked with those big puppy dog eyes.

"You want to be big and strong when you grow up right?" I asked, giving him a playfully stern look.

"Yes!" he cheered. "Yes I wanna be big and strong like Raige! I want to be a great mage like sissy and Mister Warlic!"

"Well, you want to know a trick to becoming big and strong?" I looked around, pretending to see if anyone was looking. I spotted Warlic hiding in the shadows of a doorway, but Vallenn couldn't see him so I winked and turned back to my brother. I dropped my voice to a whisper. "Want to know our secret?"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah," he said quickly and very loudly. I quickly hushed him.

"Shhhhh~! It's a secret Vallenn! Remember?"

He put his hand over his mouth, a blush spreading across his face. He nodded.

I whispered in his ears, "Eat your vegetables everyday – and never complain about it."

"But Raige complains all the time!" he pouted.

"He's getting weak because of that!" I said sternly.

"Does he know that?"

"I think he forgot…" I admitted.

On cue, my cousin stepped into the room, "Who's forgetting what now?"

I looked around again and motioned him over, "That the key to being big and strong is to eat your vegetables and never complaining about it!" I whispered to him.

"Yeah…I've been complaining. I was wondering why my sword's been feeling heavier…" he looked sheepish. "Sorry lil' man." He ruffled my brother's orange hair.

"I don't wanna be like you anymore! You complain about eating your vegetables!" Vallenn shouted at Raige. The black haired DragonLord looked thoroughly scolded and ashamed. I couldn't help it; I set Vallenn down and quickly excused myself.

I locked my bedroom door and laughed my guts out until I cried. My brother was one of a kind, and I rarely got to see my family. I forced myself to stop when I found it hard to breathe and when my stomach protested in pain.

After a few minutes of that, I calmed myself down. I breathed out, smiling. _I haven't laughed like that for months…_

I returned to the den. I apologize and lied about my leaving by saying that I had a potion I had needed to tend to.

Raige pulled me in for a hug when my other cousins piled in. Raven and Raige were my actual cousins; Katie was like Raven's sister so she was considered family. It was a group hug.

That year, I spent _all_ _Twelve_ Days of Frostval with my family – at our home. I was something, I prayed, would _never_ happen again…two days I could handle with my cousins…but those two weeks nearly killed me.

I never did get to see Warlic apart from meal times, which kind of saddened me – I miss him even though we're in the same blasted tower!

_Vallenncianna_


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own the AE characters. I own Vallenncianna, Raige, Raven, Katie, and Vallenn.

* * *

**Five years ago, near Frostval (taken from Diary #12):**

I was returning from visiting Lady Celestia in Sunbreeze Grove when I felt something was…off. I entered the tent and went into the main hallway of the tower.

"Master Warlic! Cysero! I'm home!" I called out.

"Hiya Valley!" Cysero called from upstairs. "I'm kinda busy right now and Warlic is out at the moment!"

I was taken aback at this. "What do you mean he's 'out'?" Warlic rarely left the tower on an errand – that's what he used _me_ for.

"Said something about a new apprentice something or other," he hollered back.

_Whoa…what?!_

"Don't worry!" Cysero now appeared to me, goggles on his face and something – I'd rather not ask _what_ – in his hand. "He told me to tell you, 'Not to worry, I'm not getting rid of you. It's just this kid needs some help in controlling their magic and should be gone before you know it.' "

I was relieved. "Oh, okay. I'll go start my work then. Good luck with whatever you're doing Cysero. No, don't tell me – we'll all find out later, kay? Kay." I shot off like a rocket to the lab.

"Phew," I sighed, "Man, am I _glad_ to get away from him…" I muttered.

I went about my business and started my next potion. It was a complicated potion and it was very delicate – but if I got this right, then Warlic would be over the moon.

He hasn't smiled at all recently, I don't know why – I really don't. But I want to see him smile. I've missed his smiles, and I've been moody lately. That means I gotta be careful – I started my period this last summer and I'm still regulating.

It was hours later when I heard Warlic's familiar footsteps in the hall, and another pair of foreign footsteps behind him.

I set my potion to simmer for half an hour when Cysero's room exploded. I sighed.

"I'll get it," I told Warlic as I walked up the stairs. "Welcome home Master."

"Thank you Vallenncianna," he said, and I knew it had a double meaning.

"I have a potion simmering in the lab," I told him before I was out of ear shot. "Please don't bother it – it's very delicate."

"Understood." He nodded and turned away, talking to the stranger. I resumed my trek up to Cysero's room.

I opened the door, "What did you – holy Chickencows!" I ran as the tentacles tried to grab me. "WARLIC! THERE'S A SERIOUS PROBLEM UP HERE! I THINK IT MIGHT HAVE EATEN CYSERO!" I shouted as a sped down the stairs.

"What now?!" he looked very disgruntled and the winged girl behind him looked less than pleased.

"I have no _clue _as to _what _in the world he was doing – but whatever that _thing_ is – it's _huge_ and has tentacles and I think it ate Cysero…" I was panting, my hands waving all over the place. "And you _know_ I'm _not_ lying."

He sighed, rolled his eyes, put a hand on my shoulder, "Well, it's good to know some things don't change."

"I'm just glad it didn't happen an hour ago when you weren't here and I had no way to contact you. Want me to get Celestia?"

"Please do," he said listening to the screaming upstairs, "I think we'll need it."

"What about me?!" the new girl whined.

"You," Warlic turned to her, "will go with Vallenncianna. And no complaining – you listen to her okay? And you listen to Lady Celestia."

"But!" she began to protest, but he had already sped off after leaving a discreet kiss on my cheek.

"C'mon," I said hurriedly, "The sooner we're there, the sooner we're back. Then we have to clean up this mess."

I grabbed her hand and dragged her to the portal, where we were spit out at Lady Celestia's.

I knocked at the door and entered, "Lady Celestia?! We have an emergency over at the tower! Warlic needs your help!"

The priestess quickly appeared and greeted us. I explained the situation quickly.

"Then let's go," she said and quickly walked out the door.

I followed but saw that the new girl wasn't doing the same so I hollered, "C'mon – we have to go!"

She started complaining, so I rolled my eyes, ran back through the snow, grabbed her wrist again and dragged her back to the tower. She was still whining when we had arrived at the tower.

"Do you _ever _shut up?!" I asked her.

"That's rude!" she snapped.

"And you're annoying! Shut up already!"

"You're just a little lackey!"

"And you're a spoiled brat – I can tell by your whining! Go back to mommy and daddy if you hate it here so much!"

"I can't! They won't let me!"

"Well boo hoo! Suck it up whiny because it looks like you'll be here awhile!"

"Why don't _you_ go back to _your_ mommy and daddy? Huh?! Leave me in peace!"

"My mom and dad are dead!" My father had been eaten by a rouge dragon last year, thankfully.

"Well then you should be too! You can go kill yourself!"

That stopped me. That hurt. Tears welled up in my eyes, and I was furious – I slapped her.

I ran to the lab and locked the door behind me, pulling the shade on the window. I slid down the wall and cried for a few minutes. When my timer rang, I went and worked on my potion again. I added the required Sourpalm and then heard the knock on the door.

"Go away!" I called.

"Vallenncianna, I need to talk to you." It was Warlic, and he didn't sound happy.

"I need to finish this potion. It's very delicate – you'll have to wait a few minutes."

"Vallenncianna." His voice had a threatening edge to it.

I didn't reply. I just kept working because soon, the potion would be done.

It had been an hour since Warlic called me. The potion was complete and now it was time to test it. I took two little seedlings I had. I tested the potion on each – both of the flowers grew and bloomed!

"It worked!" I gasped, "It worked!" I cheered.

I took the other seedling I had and, potion in hand, took it to the den. I set it on the coffee table and was startled when Warlic came into the room, scowl on his face.

I bit my lip and looked at my potion bottle; I turned to my master and said, "Before you yell at me, can I show you this?" I pointed at the bottle. "Please? I've tested it already, and it works!"

He sighed, "Fine." He wasn't happy.

Either way, I picked up the bottle and poured some of the potion on the seedling. It grew into a small bush and the ice-roses bloomed. I knew the blue ice-roses were Warlic's favorite – the plant was nearly impossible to get a hold of.

He looked extremely surprised, pleased, but surprised. "Where did you find that potion – and the _plant_?"

"Well, I found the recipe for the potion in one of your young dirt tomes. I was able to decipher most of it, Lady Celestia had to help me with some of it," I admitted.

"That explains all the secrecy," he said, "And all of those visits you made to Sunbreeze Grove."

"Well, not _all _of them – there were other reasons too," I sighed setting the potion back on the table, stopper in place, "But the plant I actually found while collecting reagents. I picked up some of the seeds and marked the plant on my map. I have the other seeds too. If you want them that is…"

Ice-roses in and of themselves are rare, but the blue ones are even rarer. I was _extremely_ fortunate to find that plant _and_ its seeds.

He walked over, admiring the plant. He looked at me, "I've tried to make this potion – several times, in fact – but I have _never _had it work…"

It was my turn to be surprised.

"This is…amazing Valley…the potion you made and the plant you found – it's absolutely incredible…" he was incredulous. "I…" he sighed, not saying anything else.

He shook his head looked at me, and pulled me into a hug.

"This…I'm amazed Magelet…and…kinda jealous…" he said. "You are twelve years old, and I am much, much, _much_ older than you – and you are preparing potions that _I _can't get to work…"

I blushed at this.

"But I'm curious…why the _hell_ did you slap Nythera?"

"Who's Nythera?"

"The new girl, purple hair, little wings. She's half-dragon so you need to be careful," he warned me. "What happened?"

"What did she tell you?" I asked.

"She came in after we finished fighting that monster, you were right by the way – it _did_ eat Cysero – and she said that 'the little tramp slapped me!' and stormed off with a smarting cheek." He looked at me worriedly, "What happened? You've never been violent before…"

"Well I've never been told to go kill myself before either!" I retorted.

"What?!"

I sighed, "I asked her 'Do you _ever_ shut up?!' cause she kept complaining and complaining. Then she called me rude, and I called her annoying and told her to shut up. She called me a lackey and I called her a spoiled brat and told her to go back to mommy and daddy if she hated it here so much. Then she was like 'I can't 'cause they won't let me!' I told her 'Well boo hoo! Suck it up whiny because it looks like you'll be here awhile!' Then she said 'Why don't _you_ go back to _your_ mommy and daddy? Huh?! Leave me in peace!' Then I told her my parents were dead and…" I stopped and started sobbing, then I said quickly, "She told me that I should be dead too and should go kill myself! And then I slapped her."

The tears were running hot down my face, as I tried not to cry loudly, Nythera would call me a baby or something.

"Oh my god…" he sighed. I found myself pulled into another hug. He just held me, stroking my hair. It was really long now, reached down to my knees. "She's just really mad that her parents have grounded her for the next three hundred years."

"We don't have to deal with her for that long, do we?" I asked.

"I don't know," he said. "I don't know."

"I hope not. We may kill each other."

"I hope nobody dies here," he said, "Nobody."

Let's just say, we don't eat dinner as a family anymore…

_Vallenncianna_

* * *

_A little foreshadowing for those who know what I'm talking about, but it doesn't happen here._


	8. Chapter 8

**I don't own the AE characters. I own Vallenncianna, Raige, Raven, Katie, and Vallenn.**

* * *

**Four years ago, near Frostval (taken from Diary #14):**

Nythera is a bitch. She refuses to let us decorate for Frostval therefore she is a bitch.

And I am 13; therefore I am allowed to swear.

"But Master! It's something we've always done!" I pouted. "Please let me decorate! Please!"

"Suck up," Nythera muttered. Okay, so yeah, I was begging. But Frostval was more important than her and her snide remarks.

Warlic sighed, "Will you two stop it, please? Is five minutes of silence _really _too much for you to handle?"

"I'm sorry," I immediately apologized. "I'll go if that's what you want."

"I don't care if you are here or there, as long as you two can ignore each other for at _least_ five minutes, I'll be happy. Yes, Magelet, go decorate – but quietly please. Nythera don't argue, it's not like your room will be decorated. No noise from either of you for five minutes. Go." He dismissed us with a wave of his hand and I silently cheered my victory as he went and lay down on the couch in the den. I grinned as I ran, as quietly as I could, up to the storage closet where the decorations were.

The garland boxes were the first ones out, and I hung garland around each doorway in the tower – pulling out a gold garland with little dragons on it for Nythera's door. I held it in my hand and thought about it.

I wrote a note: May I hang this around your door? I won't touch anything!

I padded down to the den and looked around and found her sulking in a corner. Nervously, I approached her and handed her the note, holding out the garland. She glared at me, but read the note and inspected the garland. Her mouth turned into an annoyed sneer, but nodded and wrote: I'll watch.

I replied: Would you rather hang it?

She looked: You hang one half, I'll hang the other.

I was surprised, but nodded enthusiastically. I saw, out of the corner of my eyes, Warlic prop his head up in curiosity. I ignored his unspoken question as I followed Nythera to her room.

"Which half would you like?" I asked her.

"The doorknob side," she growled and took one end of the garland, "I like the dragons. They look cool."

"I thought you'd like them, and there isn't much regular gold left." I shrugged as I took the other end.

After a moment of silence she said, "This doesn't mean I'll be your friend."

"I would expect nothing less," I told her with a smile. "But at least we can give Warlic a break every now and then."

"Fine."

Our hands met in the middle of the top of the door. We stepped back and observed our handiwork.

I turned to her, smiling, "It looks good – great job Nythera."

"You didn't do too badly either," she said, turning to me. "Now, I'll be leaving you to the rest of your stupid decorating. Leave me alone."

"Of course," I nodded and we split up. I went about my decorating and she went about her brooding.

Soon, I had the place decorated and feeling bright and homey again. It had been _hours_ since Nythera and I had made any relatively loud noises, so I think Warlic will be happy.

I was checking our reagents, doing inventory, when there was knock on the door. I looked up and saw Vallenn and Raven in the hall.

"Vallenncianna…? Ah, there you are!" my brunette cousin saw me and hugged me.

"Hey, watch it – you're getting the lab all snowy! Back in the hall you snow beast!" I teased and shooed them out of the lab.

"Sorry! My bad! Hey, I gotta scram, but can you take care of your brother for a few days? We have a trip and we were one ticket too short…"

"Oh, sure – he'll be fine," I told her, giving her a hug, "I don't suppose you can stay for a cup of tea…?"

"Ah, no – I have my idiot brother waiting for me, so…" She blushed.

"Can I curse him with Reindeer antlers?"

"Sure, whatever works."

We laughed at that as my brother pulled on my pant leg, "Sissy~! Sissy~! I love-ez you sissy~!"

"I love you too buckaroo, come here you little squirt!" I teased as I picked him up.

"Wee~!"

I laughed as I turned back to my cousin, "Alright, well I guess you better go. Happy Frostval Raven! Send my love to the rest of the family!"

"Will do – thanks for taking care of the little guy," she said and hugged me, "Behave for your sissy Vallenn!" She kissed the five-year-old on the cheek. "We'll be back in time to have a party before the Twelve Days are over! Don't you worry – we'll be home on the ninth!" she called as she walked out the door. "Love you!"

"Love you too! Enjoy your trip! Send my love!" I hollered after her.

She waved and teleported elsewhere.

"Sissy~…?" Vallenn was tugging on my sleeve.

"Yes buddy?" I said, readjusting him so I could have an arm free.

"Can I see Mister Warlic and Cysero? I wanna say hi!"

"Alright, we can go visit them," I sighed and set my little brother on the ground.

I walked into the den, holding his hand, "Master Warlic?" I called softly.

"Yes Vallenncianna?" he was still on the couch, but he sat up and closed his tome, setting it aside. "Ah, hello Vallenn! Are you staying with us for a bit then?"

Vallenn nodded happily and let go of my hand. "…If I'm allowed?"

"You're always welcome here Vallenn," the older mage smiled gently at my brother.

The little ball of energy suddenly went and hugged my master, who looked surprised at the sign of affection but smiled, chuckled, and returned the favor.

I smiled at the duo – it was really sweet.

I couldn't wait until Vallenn met Nythera – it will be funny but I can feel all hell breaking loose already.

_Vallenncianna_

* * *

_I apologize for Nythera's OOCness..._


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't own the AE characters. I own Vallenncianna, Raige, Raven, Katie, and Vallenn.**

* * *

**Three years ago, 12****th**** day of Frostval (taken from Diary #16):**

A few more hours and Frostval will be over…

Not like _that's_ going to change anything. It's been a very quiet holiday – we got snowed in again this year so I missed the big Frostval party at my cousins' house.

Nothing has really happened, not this Frostval – Nythera and I have been civil to each other. Cysero has been blowing things up, so that hasn't changed. Warlic, well – he's been…brooding. He hasn't even been talking to me.

Nothing really to write about this year…sadly…

The snow is pretty; it always is, as I watch it fall from the puffy clouds.

I'm sitting here, at my desk, staring out the window, cup of cocoa in my hand. Maybe, just _maybe_, next year will be better…

_Vallenncianna_

**Two years ago, Frostval (taken from Diary #18):**

I think last year was more exciting than this year. We didn't even decorate…

I really don't trust Nythera, she's been muttering about "Warlic Poison" lately…I need to warn Warlic, but he won't talk to me. Lately I've been self-teaching – which is cool because Nythera's the one that needs the help – she can't control her dragon magic, which is why she's been grounded. It's starting to look like we _will _have to deal with her for the next 297 years…

Cysero just exploded something. I have to go do damage control. Hopefully next year will be better.

_Vallenncianna_

**Last year ago, Frostval (taken from Diary #20):**

Nothing has changed…absolutely _nothing _has changed. There's no decorations, no music. It's just Cysero's experiments, Nythera's cursing and Warlic's silence.

I have to go; I have a potion to finish.

_Vallenncianna_


	10. Chapter 10

**I don't own the AE characters. I own Vallenncianna, Raige, Raven, Katie, and Vallenn.**

* * *

**Back to the present entry:**

It sucks. I miss talking to Warlic, and Nythera can just go rot because I _know_ she's planning to kill him. I try to talk to him, he says he's busy and can't talk now. I think I'm going to confront him.

How do I know what I know? Easy! Her magic is weak, easy to break and I can be in and out, undetected, easily. It's a cakewalk.

I read her journal and her plans are in it – but I can't tell that to Warlic. Her muttering gives it away anyway.

Well, I'm now a woman on a mission – wish me luck.

_Vallenncianna_

* * *

Warning: The POV will switch from first person to third person in the next chapter.


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't own the AE characters. I own Vallenncianna, Raige, Raven, Katie, and Vallenn. POV is now 3rd person and will remain so for the last few chapters.**

* * *

**_Real-time:_**

She put her diary in its highly protected, designated drawer. She then walked downstairs to the alchemy lab where Warlic was working.

She knocked on the door, "Enter."

She obeyed and stepped into the room, waiting patiently to be addressed.

"Ah, Vallenncianna, I'm kind of busy at the moment," he began.

"I know; you've been busy for the last three years." she told him sharply and sat down at the table in the room. "So I will sit here, until you are willing to talk to me." She folded her arms and crossed her legs, staring intently at him.

He coughed nervously and turned back to his work.

She looked at the clock: 7:45 a.m.

The orange-haired mage sat there, staring at Warlic, glancing at the clock, and yawning from time to time.

He finished the potion at 8:17 a.m. He didn't talk to her, he just started another one.

"Why so many potions Master?" she asked.

"They're in high demand right now."

"Potion dealing is Reens' job, and I asked her the other day and there is no work that _any _of us can do for her." The young lady told him. He seemed nervous. "Why don't you talk to me anymore Warlic – especially since I've been trying to tell you something for the past two years?"

"And what would that be?"

"That Nythera is planning to kill you. She's been gathering reagents to give to Reens, so she can make a 'Rat Poison', or that's what she tells the adventurers – I've heard her slip up a few times and call it a 'Warlic Poison.' And I was talking to Reens, and she confirmed that she had been getting orders from Nythera."

"Look Vallenncianna, I know you and Nythera have issues with each other," he started, "But she's not out to kill me."

"She wants her magic back Warlic! And she'll kill you to get it! Why can't you see what's happening?" she snapped.

"Magelet –" he started.

"Don't call me that." The pink-eyed girl said coldly, "You haven't talked to me for _years_; therefore you have no right to call my 'Magelet' or 'Valley'." She stood up, glaring at him, "I'm sorry I tried to warn you Warlic – but I'm afraid that I'm talking to a brick wall. Return to your so-called 'work' if you will then." She stormed back up to her room.

While she was in her room, brooding and cursing like Nythera, Warlic was standing in the hall, looking sullenly at the stairs.

He wanted to go after her, but she knew she'd only push him away if he said what he wanted too.

Vallenncianna, bless her heart, had grown into a beautiful young woman. He had grown to love her – his own student. Damn it, why?! Why?! Of all of the people he could fall in love with, why her?!

He scrapped the potion he had started, and went to his room to sulk. He missed the days where he and Vallenncianna could talk for hours, about spells and potions to the latest in the news or even about tea.

The Blue Mage was sure it was her father she had run into all those years ago, and he knew she was still hurting from that.

If only he knew that she loved him too – she would never admit it, but she had, long ago, fallen in love with the white-haired, violet-eyed mage. That's why it hurt so much to not be able to talk to him.

He thought she would push him away, thinking he's just a perverted old man.

She thought he would push her away, saying she's just a foolish young girl.

It was very sad when it was _Cysero_, the idiotic, trouble-making Green Mage, could see the distress in their relationship and know _exactly_ why the distress was there.

He thought it was about time he called in a few favors…


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own the AE characters. I own Vallenncianna, Raige, Raven, Katie, and Vallenn. I apologize for Cysero's OOCness.**

* * *

It was a beautiful fall morning – only a few puffy white clouds in the bright blue sky, and the sun shone down happily on Lore, whose trees were changing colors, and there was a noticeable chill in the air.

The aforementioned Green Mage was already, up, dressed and breakfasted and on his way to Falconreach with an "I'm heading out!" to the rest of the household.

The walk went by relatively quickly as he strolled on over to Sunbreeze Grove to visit a dear friend of Warlic's, Lady Celestia.

The priestess welcomed him into her home graciously.

"What brings you here today Cysero? Would you like some tea?" she asked as she led him to the tea room.

"Yes, please. Thanks." He took the cup from her, and continued: "I'm here on a matter of business." He was, surprisingly, quite serious now.

"What's going on?"

"Well, there's a lot of distress in the household, has been for the past…three years? More or less. Anyway, Valley and Warlic haven't talked for three years, and she tried talking to him this morning and it turned into a fight…"

"I see…" the priestess took a sip of her tea, "Tell me more."

"Well, he's been avoiding her lately and I think I know why…"

When Cysero thinks – it normally ends up in an explosion. Hopefully this explosion would be a good one.

"What is your idea then?" the lady asked.

"He loves her."

An elegant white eyebrow rose at this.

"He loves her and is either denying it or doesn't want her to know because he doesn't like how he thinks she'll view him as."

Celestia could understand this, she and Warlic were old friends, and she knew how Warlic worked, and Cysero had hit the bull's-eye.

The old priestess agreed to talk to Warlic and see what was up with him, and Cysero thanked her, and left for his next stop.

He was at the Losses' home quickly, and was greeted at the door by Raige Loss.

"Hey, hey~! Well lookit who's here! Cysero, my man, what's up?!" the boisterous DragonLord exclaimed, punching Cysero on the arm in greeting.

"I need to talk with you and Raven, it's about Valley-girl," the Green Mage replied, seriously, but with a smile.

"Sure, c'mon in! Vallenn and the folks are out at the moment, so it's perfectly safe! What's goin' on with Valley?"

They walked into the kitchen and sat down at the table.

"What about Valley?" Raven's curiosity was piqued.

He told them the same things he told Lady Celestia. "I already talked to Lady Celestia; she's going to set Warlic straight. I want you guys to talk to Vallenncianna – she if really does love Warlic."

"Damn, they're _both_ either in denial, or they're scared."

"Scared, if not both," Raven commented, "It does sound like Valley though."

Her brother nodded in agreement. "Definitely sounds like Valley."

"Is it just me, or this starting to sound like something out of one of the cheesy romance novels?" Cysero laughed.

"Sure does," Raige chuckled.

"You're correct there," Raven agreed, "And I read those all the time, so I know _exactly_ what to do…"

He was somewhat afraid of that glint in her eye, but smiled, nodded and went to his shop for the rest of the day. Now, we just wait for the plan to unfold.


	13. Chapter 13

**I don't own the AE characters. I own Vallenncianna, Raige, Raven, Katie, and Vallenn.** OOCness ensues...

* * *

Celestia was enjoying her stroll over to Warlic's zone, where she would have a nice _long_ chat with her old friend.

"Celestia, how nice to see you!" she was greeted by the Blue Mage himself, "And may I ask what brings you here today?"

"I came here to talk with you," she replied sweetly, "Shall we go take a walk in the forest?"

"Whatever you wish Celestia," he held up a finger, "But first, I need to tell the ladies they shouldn't kill each other."

He disappeared inside the tent, shouted something unintelligible, and reappeared.

"Now we can go," he smiled, but she saw right through the falseness.

She waited until they were in the forest before she confronted him.

"Why the false smile for me Warlic?" she asked. "I thought the false smiling was Vallenncianna's job?"

"Am I that readable?" he sighed.

"To me, Warlic, yes – and to Valley and, bless his heart, even Cysero."

"Wow," he muttered, "I guess acting takes its toll…"

"But why all the acting? Valley says you two haven't spoken for years, and Cysero confirmed that, saying you had a fight this morning…"

"Did he set you up for this?"

"Even if I had found out another way Warlic, you know we'd be having this same conversation old friend. We're worried about you and we're worried about Vallenncianna. Now, tell me, what the hell is going on?!"

He looked bashful, almost like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar before dinner, and sighed. "I…I've been avoiding her. She's grown into a beautiful young woman who doesn't need my help anymore, I've taught her all I can – she's making potions and casting spells that _I_ can't get to work…and she's mastered them…"

"Then why haven't you let her go as an apprentice yet?"

"I can't stand the thought of her leaving…"

"To me, it sounds like you're the one who's left." She told him, "This isn't like you Warlic. Why are you being so distant from her when you know she wants to be with you?"

"Because…" he took a deep breath and said quickly, "Iloveher…"

"What was that?" the priestess said slyly, "I didn't catch that."

He took another breath and said slowly, "I. Love. Her." He sounded frustrated, "I love her Celestia, and I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" She asked, and his eyes became shifty.

"Well…I don't want her thinking I'm just a perverted old man…I mean, she's 17 and I'm over 5000 years old."

"From what I hear Warlic, she's not going to think that…" she said with a sly smile.

His eyebrows shot up at that. "What do you mean?"


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own the AE characters. I own Vallenncianna, Raige, Raven, Katie, and Vallenn.**

* * *

While the orange-haired mage was walking in another direction, the Loss siblings flashed Cysero a thumbs-up on the way past his shop. He grinned in return and cast the spell that would signal Celestia. It was _all_ her from this point.

Well, the priestess got the message and then asked Warlic, "What do you think her mother would think?"

He looked taken aback, "Think I should ask her?"

Celestia nodded, "I think it'd be a good start."

When they got there. Celestia had told Warlic to stop and stay quiet when they noticed Vallenncianna already there.

The walk to the graveyard wasn't a long one, but she got there soon enough.

"Hi mom," she said as she looked at the headstone. "It's been awhile hasn't it? Well, I have a bit of a dilemma, and I wish you could help me. Maybe you've heard but there really hasn't been much talking going on between me and Warlic for the past three years." She sat down on the cold ground. "I think he may release me as his apprentice soon – he's been busy with Nythera's training and all, but I know she's out for her magic…and she's willing to kill him for it. He won't listen, he denied it this morning when I tried to talk to him…

I don't want to lose him mom. I…damn it all to hell – I love him! I love him and I don't want to lose him even though I've already lost him! I don't know what to do mom…he won't talk to me – I've been teaching myself everything so…there aren't even lessons anymore. And the past three Frostvals have been the quietest and saddest things ever – I've seen _funerals_ more cheerful…

But I love him mom, and I'm scared that he's just going to call me a stupid girl with a silly crush who shouldn't be with a guy like him, and that I need to get out more and see that there are so many other guys that are closer to my age and that I should be with one of them…but they aren't him – I _know_ it…no one can be him…" she started crying, "I love him mom. But I doubt that he loves me…"

She didn't notice him standing beside the tree nearby. It hurt him to see her cry, what Celestia made him watch and understand, it tore his heart into pieces. All this time she had loved him and he had pushed her away thinking she wouldn't love him…

He felt terrible, like he just wanted to crawl in a hole, cover it with a rock, and die.

He had to face the music sometime, so he silently walked up behind her, "I guess I've been the biggest idiot in the world for the past three years – to be blind to something that even _Cysero_ could see." He sighed. The look on her face was pricelessly shocked. He gave a gentle smile, "Do you think you could ever forgive me Magelet?" he asked, holding out his hand for her to take. She did.

"I don't know. Think you can live with my conspiracy theory of Nythera's out for her magic and your blood?" she asked as she stood up.

"You know, I've heard _several_ strange things today – and that's the most believable," he laughed, pulling her into a hug.

"Oh really, and what else have you heard today?" she said shyly.

"Well, for one, Cysero might be an imposter…"

"Check, heard that too."

"And something about a really marvelous young girl being in love with me…"

"That's true too…" she whispered, looking up at him. "What about it?"

He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers, "I think…no, I _know_ that I love her too."

"Really?" her voice was soft but uneven.

"Really," he said. "I love you Vallenncianna, I love you so much. I've been really stupid lately – can you ever forgive me for hurting you?"

"Other people have hurt me worse, but you're still in the top five," she said, "But yes, Warlic, I do think I can forgive you."

"I will try my best to keep it from happening again."

"I know, and you know what, Warlic?" she said, brushing her nose against his.

"What?" he breathed.

"I love you too."

Their lips finally connected.

Cysero's plan worked and it _did_ end in an explosion – in their hearts and in his shop.

They laughed and looked at the smoke coming from the direction of the wreckage of the Green Mage's shop. They looked at each other and said:

"It's good to see that some things don't change."

Smiling, they kissed again as the snow fell down and their eleventh winter began.


End file.
